Oh Merlin
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: On a noraml hunting trip Arthur is attacked by a sorcerer but Merlin's takes the spell for him and is now a fiver year old. Can they find a way to turn him back before his secret get out? Arthur/Merlin Romance Slash. Morgana is not evil! Please r&r!
1. O shit

**Merlin**

_You know it's going to be a bad day when your manservant is suddenly a five year old. Slash romance Arthur/Merlin. Morgana isn't evil._

**Oh Merlin**

**Chapter 1: O shit**

When Arthur was woken up by his manservant on time for once with food that was actually warm and not cold he thought it was going to be a good day. That is why in good high spirits the prince got Merlin to dress him in his hunting gear, gather his armour and prepare the horses to set out as soon as possible. Merlin did all this with less grumbling than usual and fewer insults that Arthur often pretends he never hears. They left with a couple of knights and headed out into the forest.

They had barley taken a few steps in to the forest when Merlin went sprawling to the ground having tripped over a root and the sent all the hunting gear to the ground. That's when Arthur thought he may have been too fast in accepting it would be a good day. His day continued to get worse from there.

Merlin had made his opinion on hunting very clear. He did not enjoy it. He found is pointless. Blah, Blah, Blah. Arthur had learned to tune him out.

But Merlin was always loud when he needed to be quiet and spent most of his time sprawled on the forest floor.

Arthur's day went down hill very quickly.

"Stop whining Merlin and shut up," Arthur growled as Merlin yet again feel to the ground. Merlin glared at Arthur through a face full of leaves. Arthur sighed and hauled him up by his neck scarf.

"Are you OK?" Arthur asked quietly so the other knights wouldn't hear.

Merlin looked up surprised at Arthur. Arthur realized what he had said and blushed slightly.

"Fine," Merlin muttered stunned by Arthur's comment and reaction.

Arthur stalked off and Merlin quickly tripped after him, falling silent as he mulled over Arthur.

Lately Merlin had been feeling something towards the prince. It had taken him a while to figure out what he was feeling but he finally nailed the emotion. Love. He had fallen in love with his prince. But once Merlin had made that connection his heart dropped to his stomach. There was no way that Arthur would ever love him back. He considered Arthur his best friend since Will had died and he liked to think that Arthur saw him as a friend too. But that was all he would ever be thought of. It was painful.

But Arthur's reaction had put hope back in Merlin heart.

"Merlin," Arthur called, snapping him out of musings. Merlin looked up to see Arthur looking at him."Sire?"

"Go in there and flush out the deer," Arthur said with a smirk. Merlin rolled his eyes and suppressed an irritated groan and headed into the bushed where Arthur indicated. Merlin trudged through the thick bush, making as much noise as possible to flush out any deer while trying to avoid getting hit in the face by low branches.

Merlin spent half an hour in the thick bush before emerging full of scratches. Arthur laughed loudly and some of the knights chuckled while Merlin scowled at the prince. Merlin felt a tingle at the base of his spine and frowned. It was no ordinary tingle. He sensed magic.

Before he couldn't eve voice his worries out of no where a man wearing a thick traveling cloak appeared.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried. Arthur whipped and around and saw the figure. He drew his sword and swung it. The man smirked and started chanting in a strange language that Arthur has associated with magic over the years.

Light was growing between the mans fingers and he directed it right at Arthur. Arthur didn't have time to react.

"NO!" Merlin cried and rushed to Arthur, shoving him roughly out of the way and the prince fell to the ground. Arthur looked up to see the light hit Merlin, sending him flying into the thick bush and out of sight. Arthur unsheathed his dagger and with great strength and accuracy hit the sorcerer in the stomach. He roared in pain and anger before collapsing to the ground dead.

Arthur shakily got to his feet while the knights helped him up and checked to see if the sorcerer was actually dead. Arthur brushed the nights off and got to his feet."Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked, looking around. He noticed how none of the knights had gone to check on him. Arthur growled and quickly hurried into the thick forest where Merlin had been blasted. He hacked his way through and came to a panting halt at what he saw.

A young boy was standing in the middle of a small clearing, drowned in a red shirt and standing on a pair of pants, with boots that were way to big for him. Arthur stared at the little boy. He looked about five years old with large ears and stunning blue eyes. Arthur new those eyes from anywhere.

"Merlin?" Arthur said weakly. The boy looked up at Arthur.

"Arfur?" Merlin asked in an incredibly cute voice. (Not that Arthur would ever admit that). Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you OK?" Arthur asked. Merlin whimpered and shook his head, holding out his arm where sleeve hid his arm and hand.

Arthur came forward slowly and with surprising gentleness pushed back the sleeve and saw a gash which was bleeding. Arthur tore the sleeve and wrapped it around the wound. Arthur looked up to see Merlin watching his hands work the bandage with eyes full of tears. Merlin hiccupped and wiped his eyes furiously. Arthur sighed and scooped up Merlin into his arms. Merlin gasped and clutched Arthur's shirt. Arthur fought his way through the bush and finally got out and came face to face with his knights. They all raised their eyebrows at the prince who was holding a small child.

"Gather the gear. We head back to Camelot now," Arthur instructed.

"What of the manservant," one knight asked. "Who do you think I'm holding," Arthur growled and stalked off in the direction of Camelot. Merlin peeked over Arthur's shoulder to see the knights staring at him. He quickly hid his head in the crook of Arthur's neck.

Arthur felt a shiver pass through him as he felt Merlin's hot breath on his neck and quickly dismissed the thoughts running through his head. It was not time to fantasize about Merlin when he had bigger issues to deal with.

Arthur and the knights finally reached Camelot. Merlin had fallen asleep and Arthur carried him the whole way."Put the gear away and I want to speak to my father and Gaius at once," Arthur instructed. The knights bowed and quickly did as they told. Arthur carried Merlin up the castle steps and into the hall. As he headed to the throne room and tried to wake Merlin."Merlin, wake up," Arthur said, gently shaking him. Merlin stirred and muttered something, clutching harder to his shirt. Arthur sighed and tried again. Merlin blinked groggily and looked around.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked through a yawn."Back at Camelot," Arthur told him, walking to the throne room. "We are going to talk to the King and Gaius."

Merlin eyes went wide and he squirmed, trying to get out of Arthur's grip. Arthur was surprised and nearly dropped Merlin."Merlin, stop. What is it?" Arthur asked, completely shocked."No Uther! No don't want to!" Merlin cried and Arthur was surprised to see he was crying. Arthur stopped and gently kneeled down, lowering Merlin to the ground. Merlin tried to run but Arthur grabbed him by the waist before he could."Oh no you don't," Arthur said and dragged him so he was facing him."No Uther!" Merlin cried.

"Merlin, cam down. I won't let him hurt you," Arthur said calmly. Merlin looked up at him with red eyes."Promise," Merlin asked.

"Promise," Arthur said. Merlin nodded and moved into Arthur embrace. Arthur hadn't dealt with children before and he was confused on what he was meant to do and was surprised that Merlin had calmed down."Are you ready?" Arthur asked, gently pulling Merlin away."Why do we have to?" Merlin mumbled."So we can find a way to turn you back," Arthur said. Merlin nodded again. Arthur stood and began walking.

Merlin stumbled after him and Arthur was surprised when Merlin's small hand took a hold of his. The walked to the court room and walked down the long hall to where the King sat with Gaius and Morgana also in the room. Arthur came to a halt and Merlin stayed slightly hidden behind Arthur's leg, clearly nervous.

"You are back so soon," Uther said."We were attacked by a sorcerer. I killed him," Arthur said, bowing slightly.

"Good job. Were you harmed?" Uther asked, pleased that another person supporting magic was killed.

"No, however Merlin took the spell for me," Arthur explained."Your manservant? What do you mean he took the spell?" Uther demanded."He was going to attack me but Merlin shoved me out of the way and took the brunt of the spell," Arthur explained.

Arthur reached for Merlin's hand and dragged him forward. Merlin stood there looking terrified."And who is this?" Uther asked, glancing once at Merlin."This is Merlin. The spell turned him into a child," Arthur explained. Everyone looked at him and Merlin shivered in terror."Merlin," Gaius gasped and hurried forward. Merlin gave a whimper and hugged the old man as he came to him."Oh he's adorable," Morgana cooed, smiling happily.

Uther just stared as Gaius tried to look Merlin over but Merlin was clinging to Gaius to much for him to really do anything.

"Will you be able to change him back?" Uther asked. Gaius looked up."I will have to do some research but yes I believe I can turn him back," Gaius said, scooping Merlin up. Uther nodded."What ever you need you may have it," Uther said. Gaius bowed.

"Thank you sire," Gaius said."You are all dismissed," Uther said. Morgana rose and headed out with Gaius, Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin peeked over Gaius shoulder once the were out and saw Arthur still with him and Morgana smiling happily at Merlin. He gave a tentative smile back before hiding his head again.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked Gaius as they walked."Find a cure and hopefully turn Merlin back."

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Secrets out

_Thank you all so much for all your positive reviews! You guys are all so wonderful! I would like to assure you that this story is going some where as I have already written a lot of the chapters and know where it is heading! Thanks you again and hope you like this chapter just as much! I DON'T OWN MERLIN! _

**Chapter 2: Secret's out**

Gaius, Arthur and Morgana all entered Gaius's chambers. Gaius put Merlin down on the bed, his little legs swinging over the edge as he watched. Morgana smiled and sat down next to him. Merlin gave her a toothy grin."Will you be able to change him back?" Arthur asked, watching the old physician pull books down from shelves."I should be able to but I'll need to do some research," Gaius said, moving about the room with speed Arthur didn't think he had.

Arthur nodded."If you need my help at all, please don't hesitate to ask," Arthur said."That is very kind of you sire," Gaius bowed."Merlin saved me. If it weren't for him I would be the six year old," Arthur sighed."Five," Merlin piped in.

"What?" Arthur asked, turning."I'm five not six," Merlin said, his tone indicating that it was so obvious. Arthur smirked and Morgana giggled quietly. Gaius watched amused.

"Of course you are," Arthur smirked. Merlin watched him warily through narrowed eyes.

"As I was saying. I have Merlin to thank so if- Ow!" Arthur continued but cut of with a loud yelp as something hit him in the back of the head. He whipped around and glared as Merlin laughed loudly. Morgana was torn between amusement and shock. Merlin had thrown a book a his head."Merlin," Gaius scolded. Merlin just laughed an adorable laugh. Arthur could of listened to him laugh all day but right now he didn't find it cute.

"Merlin," Arthur growled, taking a step forward.

He froze as Merlin eyes turned a brilliant bright gold and another book flew towards his head. Arthur had quick reflexes and caught the book before it could hit him in the head. Morgana gasped and Gaius closed his eyes, having gone very watched with wide eyes."Wow," Merlin breathed. "Do that again!" Merlin was impressed by Arthur reflexes.

Merlin's eyes burned gold again and another book flew at him. Arthur caught it again and Merlin laughed, clapping his hands.

"That's enough Merlin," Gaius said sharply and Merlin pouted."I was just having fun," Merlin pouted sniffing. Morgana and Arthur were just staring at Merlin like he had suddenly grown a second head."What have we discussed about using magic," Gaius said."I wasn't going to hurt him," Merlin cried, tears pooling in his eyes again."I know. But you know how much trouble you would get into," Gaius said softly. Merlin sniffed."Sorry," Merlin mumbled."Now apologize to Arthur," Gaius said."Sorry Arfur," Merlin said in adorable cute voice.

"apology accepted," Arthur said in a horrible cracked voice. Merlin grinned and then let out a huge yawn, his eyes beginning to droop. Arthur watched as he tired to stay awake but his head fell down and curled up on the bed, asleep in seconds."How long," Arthur asked Gaius in a low whisper. Arthur was hurt and shocked that Merlin could do magic and he hadn't told him.

"Merlin was born with magic," Gaius sighed heavily."Born with magic?" Morgana asked, confused. "I thought that you had to learn it?""Merlin is very rare. Unheard of," Gaius said, with a small proud smile.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Arthur growled."Merlin couldn't do that to you. He wanted to and he nearly did so many times. He didn't want you to chose between him and your father," Gaius explained.

Arthur thought this over."Merlin has only used his magic to protect you," Gaius said and Arthur looked to Merlin. "He has saved your life many times."

Arthur thought back and looked back at all the times Merlin had appeared and Arthur had done all these things while being unconscious."Oh," Arthur said. Morgana smiled."Arthur," Morgana said. "I know you must be hurt but I don't think Merlin ever meant to hurt you.""I know," Arthur said quietly.

Arthur sat down heavily on the bed on the other side of Merlin who was still curled up."I won't have anything tonight," Gaius told them.

"We'll come back in the morning," Morgana said, gently stroking Merlin's hair and she stood up. Arthur watched Merlin for a few more seconds before he too stood."Thank you, sire," Gaius nodded and the two of them left together.

Arthur and Morgana quickly headed to Gaius chamber's early the next morning to see if he had found anything and to see if Merlin was OK. The knocked on the door and entered swiftly shutting the door behind them. Merlin was eating bread and gave a goofy grin (his mouth full of food) at Arthur. Gaius must of found him some children's clothes to wear."ARFUR!" Merlin cried, food flying out of his mouth as he fell off the chair. Arthur sniggered as he watched Merlin pull himself up and run to him. Merlin hugged Arthur's leg and smiled up at him.

"You came back!" Merlin cried."Of course," Arthur said, confused.

However Merlin was all ready moving back to his breakfast, distracted. He tried to climb back on the to bench but was to little. Arthur came forward and helped him up. Merlin grinned at him and kept eating. Morgana sat down next to Merlin while Arthur talked to Gaius."How is he?" Arthur asked."Physically his fine. Mentally, he's got the mind of a five year old. He remembers everything of course," Gaius explained to the prince. "He just acts like a five year old."

Arthur looked over to Merlin who was showing Morgana blue lights that he had conjured with his magic. Arthur's eyes went wide. He knew those lights. They were the lights from the cave, the lights that had led him to safety.

"They're very pretty," Morgana told Merlin. He grinned widely at her."How powerful is Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly."Very," Gaius said, looking slightly proud.

"Even at a young age?" Arthur asked.

"You would have to ask Hunith," Gaius said. "But from what I know, yes."

Both men looked over at Merlin who was adding floating bottles to lights."Did you find anything?" Morgana asked, while Merlin continued to eat his breakfast.

"No, not yet," Gaius sighed, running a hand over his face."I haven't had time to look at any more books this morning," Gaius said, looking at Merlin.

"I could watch Merlin today," Morgana said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Gaius said."Nonsense. We would love to," Morgana said, looking pointedly at Arthur.

"I can't," Arthur said. "I have to train the knights."

"I wanna play with Arfur," Merlin pouted. Arthur was surprised by this and scowled as Morgana smirked at him.

"Maybe in the afternoon," Morgana said sweetly. Merlin pouted heavily but nodded.

"We'll have to be careful," Gaius said. "We can't have anyone finding out about Merlin's magic."

"yay magic!" Merlin cried and Morgana shushed him.

"Fine, this afternoon I can watch Merlin," Arthur said and couldn't help but smile at the wide grin on Merlin's face."Thank you, sire," Gaius said, deeply pleased that Arthur and Morgana would do this for him and Merlin.

"Then it's settled," Morgana grinned.

"Merlin," Gaius said sternly and Merlin looked wide eyed at his uncle. "You are not to do any magic at all. Understood."

"No magic," Merlin repeated."It's very important, Merlin, that you don't use it," Gaius said sternly.

Merlin nodded, a determined look on his face.

"Very well," Gaius said. Merlin and Morgana stood up and Merlin grinned brightly.

"This should be fun," Arthur said, eyeing Merlin's grin with caution.

_Please review and thanks for reading!_

_P.S I know five year olds can talk properly but I thought it was just so cute how Merlin says Arfur not Arthur! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!_


	3. Watching Merlin

_SO many reviews and story alerts and favorite story alerts! Wow! Thank you all so much for supporting this story! You are all so great! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! I DON'T OWN MERLIN._

**Chapter 3: Watching Merlin**

Arthur walked with Morgana and Merlin to Morgana's chambers where they met Gwen in the passageway."Sire," Gwen bowed. "And who is this?"

"Merlin," Arthur said bluntly. Merlin grinned and gave a wave. Gwen looked stunned and stood there, her mouth opening and closing.

"I have to go train the knights. I'll see you later," Arthur said.

"Bye Arfur," Merlin cried happily. Arthur chuckled and walked away. Merlin refused to move until Arthur was out of site.

Morgana led Merlin into her chambers and Merlin ran to the bed and scrambled up on it.

"He's adorable," Gwen whispered to Morgana."I know, isn't he," Morgana whispered back, watching Merlin."What happened?" Gwen asked."Arthur was attacked by a sorcerer while hunting yesterday and Merlin took the spell for him," Morgana explained.

"Wow, he's so brave," Gwen said."I want to play a game," Merlin said from the bed. Morgana and Gwen smiled.

"What game were you thinking of?" Morgana asked. Merlin pondered this.

"I want to play tag," Merlin said, bouncing slightly on the bed.

Gwen and Morgana looked at each other, looking wary. Merlin slid of the bed and quickly slapped Morgana on the leg."Your it!" Merlin cried and rushed to the door, opening it with magic and then he was out the and Gwen looked eyes wide and quickly dashed after him.

Merlin was already down the corridor and turned out of view.

The girls ran as fast as they could, their dresses flowing around their ankles. Merlin was fast for a little five year old. They could still see him but he was far ahead and would dart around corners. He headed out of the castle and down the front steps. Morgana and Gwen raced after him. Merlin darted among the people of Camelot.

"Merlin, stop!" Gwen cried."Come back," Morgana cried.

Merlin laughed and hurried on. They passed through the gates and Merlin ran onto the training field. Arthur whipped around as he heard shouts.

"Weapons down," Arthur ordered as he saw Merlin rushing onto the training ground. The knights quickly lowered their swords. Arthur watched as Gwen and Morgana rounded the corner and sprinted after Merlin.

Merlin looked behind him to see if Morgana and Gwen were chasing him but he tripped over his own feet and went sprawling to the ground with a loud oomph.

Morgana and Gwen gasped as they watched Merlin face plant in the grass. Arthur was closer and quickly strode over to him.

Arthur bent down and lifted Merlin up looking him over.

Merlin shook his head with a slightly dazed look on his face. Morgana and Gwen finally reached them and crouched down beside him."Merlin, are you OK?" Gwen asked, looking worried."M'OK," Merlin said quietly, shaking his head."What were you doing?" Arthur hissed at Morgana, gently brushing Merlin off."Merlin wanted to play tag," Morgana said defensively. "It's what he wanted."

Arthur glared but said nothing."Arfur, you wanna play?" Merlin asked with a grin.

"Not right now," Arthur said and Merlin pouted.

"After I finished training," Arthur said and Merlin grinned."We'll wait," Merlin cried and taking hands with both Gwen and Morgana and pulling them off the field. Arthur grinned at how cute Merlin was and quickly went back to his knights.

While Merlin waited for Arthur he played a small game of tag with Gwen and Morgana and rolled around in the grass.

Arthur finally finished declaring he was hungry and wanted lunch. His appointed manservant at the time took his armour and sword from him and watched with a glare as Arthur headed to Merlin who jumped up at the sight of Arthur.

Morgana, Gwen and Arthur walked with Merlin back to the castle for lunch.

Gwen and Morgana left Arthur with Merlin both wearing smirks. Arthur scowled at them and headed off with Merlin talking a mile an hour.

Arthur reached his chambers and saw his temporary manservant Oliver straighten up as he entered but noticed the scowl at Merlin who didn't notice anything."Bring me my lunch and extra for Merlin," Arthur instructed. "Yes, sire," the servant bowed and with one last look at Merlin quickly left.

Merlin was still talking a mile a minuet."Merlin, do you ever shut up for one minuet?" Arthur groaned, slumping down in his chair.

"Uh huh," Merlin chipped happily with a cheeky grin and walked over to Arthur.

Merlin attempted to climb up on the other chair but couldn't quite get there. Arthur chuckled and Merlin scowled. Arthur lifted him up in one swift movement and was back in his seat before Merlin could blink.

"Thanks," Merlin grinned.

Oliver came in with a tray of food and put it on the table. Merlin immediately dug in, stuffing his face.

Arthur watched with an amused smile and the servant scowled. He filled Arthur's goblet and went back to polishing Arthur's armour.

"Slow down, Merlin, or you'll choke," Arthur said, alarmed at how fast he was eating.

"Will not," Merlin said but then immediately started choking.

Arthur leapt up and thumped him on the back. Merlin coughed up a bit of sausage and gasped for breathe.

"Are you OK?" Arthur asked, terrified. Tears sprung in Merlin's eyes."Ow," Merlin sniffed. Arthur rubbed his back and passed him some water. Merlin took a grateful gulp and Arthur kept rubbing his back. Arthur blushed as he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand back."Now, eat more slowly," Arthur said, watching Merlin carefully. Merlin did eat more slowly and Arthur felt relieved and ate lunch as well.

"Arfur, can we play hide and seek," Merlin asked as the servant cleared away their lunch.

"err- maybe later. I have to read reports," Arthur said. Merlin sighed and pouted. Arthur stood up, having got a sudden idea. He brought over a spare bit of parchment and a quill with some ink and put it front of Merlin."why don't you draw a picture?" Arthur suggested. Merlin grinned brightly and quickly grabbed the quill and started to draw.

Arthur smirked and sat down at his table and begun reading reports. The servant moved about the room, cleaning it up. Merlin was mumbling unintelligently under his breath and every known and then Oliver would glare at Merlin."Sire, is there anything else you would like me to do?" Oliver asked."You've finished with my chambers?" Arthur asked, looking up.

"Yes, Sire," Oliver said. Arthur frowned. He missed the older Merlin who would throw insults at him and try evade his chores, not seek more.

"Muck out my stables and then come back," Arthur ordered. Oliver bowed and strode out with an air of arrogance.

Arthur went back to his reports.

It had been a while and Arthur thought it had gone very quiet. He turned around and smiled as he saw Merlin slumped over the table, quill held loosely in his hand and was fast asleep. Arthur stood up and moved to Merlin. He looked at the picture and his heart skipped a beat. It was a picture of him and Merlin holding hands.

Arthur gently scooped Merlin up and brought to his bed and laid him under the covers.

Oliver walked into the chambers and smiled smugly when he saw that Merlin was no longer in the room but it fell when he saw Arthur lying on the bed with Merlin asleep next to him."Good, your back. Take these to my father," Arthur said, swinging off his bed and handing Oliver a few scrolls."I'll be in Gaius's chambers if I am needed," Arthur said and he scooped up the sleeping Merlin in his arms, settling him on his hip and stalked out of the room leaving a scowling Oliver behind.

_Please review and thanks for reading!_


	4. Run away

_Thank you to those who have read and reviewed! Sorry for the characters dialogue on the same line! I'm not sure how to change it! When I wrote it in my word document it's fine but when I upload it changes! I think it may be my word as it is the very old version! If you know how to change this drop me a line and I'll change it! I DON'T OWN MERLIN!_

**Chapter 4: Run away**

Arthur knocked on Gaius's chambers and walked in. Gaius smiled at the two of them and ushered them in. Arthur gently put Merlin down on Gaius's bed and went over to the work bench were books were opened and spread out all over the bench.

"Have you had any luck?" Arthur asked."None so far. I had my rounds today and but managed to have looked through nearly all my books," Gaius sighed. "I still have some more books to go through."

Gaius looked over to Merlin."I see he wore himself out," Gaius smiled."He had an eventful morning," Arthur smirked. "Playing tag with Morgana and Gwen.""Of course," Gaius chuckled. Merlin rolled over and stretched out, yawning loudly.

Merlin woke and sat up, blinking sleepily. He smiled at Gaius and walked over to him. Gaius gave him a hug and sat him up on the bench.

Merlin fingered a nearby book."Pretty," he murmured and glanced up at Arthur with a blush on his cheeks.

Gaius smirked and looked away while a faint blush settled on Arthur's cheeks."I have things to attend to," Arthur made up."Of course sire," Gaius said, smirking."I'll come by tomorrow," Arthur said. He nodded at Merlin who waved back happily and Arthur quickly left.

Gaius shook his head.

_They are so blind, _Gaius thought and chuckled under his breath.

Merlin had woken up early and was excited for the new day and to hang with Arthur again. Gaius had gotten him breakfast as Merlin had shaken his uncle awake. Dressed in his children's clothes and having eaten his breakfast, he waited impatiently for Gaius to open the door."Before you go. Remember. No Magic," Gaius warned."Gaius," Merlin whined and Gaius chuckled. He opened the door and watched as Merlin tore down the hall.

Merlin took his normal path to Arthur chambers, going as fast as his little legs would take him. He rounded a corner and wasn't prepared to find anyone else in the hall. Merlin couldn't stop himself and immediately ran into the other person. Merlin tackled him at the legs and they both went flying to the ground. The person had a tray filled with food which clattered to the floor with a loud bang and covered both of them with food.

There was a ringing silence and Merlin looked up horrified. Merlin was covered in food and felt scared by the intense silence. Merlin looked over and saw Arthur's new manservant Oliver glaring at him. Merlin scrambled back against the stone wall as Oliver stood up and walked towards him. Merlin cringed as Oliver towered over him menacingly.

"You," Oliver growled. Merlin whimpered. "You ruin everything you stupid, pathetic little boy."

"Not stupid," Merlin said, glaring."All you do is get into trouble. Your disrespectful to the prince, you're undisciplined and completely useless," Oliver snarled.

Tears stung Merlin's eyes and he sniffed.

"Arthur doesn't need you, or want you," Oliver said with a smug smile.

Merlin let out a sob, scrambled to his feet and took off running down the hall, smiled smugly and began to clean up the breakfast that had been spilt.

He went back to the kitchen, grabbed a new breakfast and headed to the prince's chambers. Of course he was told off for being late and for keeping him waiting but Oliver thought it was worth the price to pay for getting rid of Merlin.

Arthur ate his breakfast quickly and sent Oliver to do a mountain of chores. Arthur headed out of his chambers to Gaius's and knocked. Gaius opened it and looked confused."Sire, is everything alright?" Gaius asked. "Where is, Merlin?"

"That is what I came here to ask you?" Arthur frowned. "I thought I would take him with me so that you could to some more research."

"But, Merlin, went to your chambers already," Gaius frowned."I haven't seen Merlin this morning," Arthur frowned.

"But if he's not here and not with you then, where is he?" Gaius asked.

"Don't worry, I'll look for him," Arthur said and quickly rushed out, leaving a worried Gaius behind.

Arthur headed straight to Morgana's chamber's, incase Merlin had gone their first. He knocked loudly on her door and Morgana opened the door looking confused.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Morgana asked, taking in Arthur's worried expression."Is, Merlin, with you?" Arthur asked in a rush."No, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Morgana said. "What happened?"

"Gaius, said that, Merlin, came to my chambers early this morning but he didn't," Arthur explained. Morgana bit her lip.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you and hid under your bed or something," Morgana suggested. Arthur nodded.

"I'll go look there," Arthur said and quickly dashed off. Morgana hurried after him.

Arthur pushed open his door with a bang and Oliver glanced up.

"Sire?" he asked, confused. Arthur ignored him and knelt down on the floor looking under the bed while Morgana looked in his cupboards.

With a sigh Arthur got back up."Nothing," Arthur growled."Let's check, Gwen's house," Morgana suggested and the two of them left again, both of them not noticing Oliver's smug smile.

They headed through the town and walked swiftly to Gwen's home. Arthur knocked swiftly and a very surprised Gwen.

"Sire, what can I do for you?" Gwen asked."Have you seen, Merlin?" Morgana asked."No, not since yesterday," Gwen said and Morgana bit her lip."He's missing. Gaius's hasn't seen him since early this morning," Arthur explained and Gwen gasped.

"I'll help you look," Gwen said and she quickly shut her door and followed them back to the castle."I can check the servant quarters and the laundry room," Gwen said as they entered the castle. "I'll check around the castle," Morgana said."I'll check outside, incase he headed into the forest," Arthur said. They nodded and quickly headed off in different directions.

Morgana checked the castle but found no sign of him. She was about to check the throne room when she ran into Gwen."Any luck?" Morgana asked, with hopeful eyes."No, nothing," Gwen panted. "You?""Nothing. I was about to check the throne room," Morgana said and Gwen looked with her.

Arthur however had better luck. He had checked through the town and was heading to the training ground when he found Merlin. He was sitting against the stone wall, knees drawn to his chest. Arthur let out a sigh of relief and quickly jogged to Merlin.

Merlin looked up as Arthur approached and it pained Arthur to see that Merlin had been crying. He let out a sob as Arthur crouched down in front of him."Merlin, thank god. Are you hurt?" Arthur asked in a rush. Merlin shook his head and let out another sob.

"Merlin, what happened? Why are you out here crying?" Arthur asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Then Merlin said what happened in a rush in between massive amounts of tears and Arthur didn't understand a word he said."Merlin, calm down. Say it again," Arthur said. Merlin took a deep shuddering breath."I was going to wake you up and I ran into your temporary servant and spilt your breakfast," Merlin sniffed. "He told me I was stupid."

Arthur growled. "What else?"

"He said you don't need me or want me," Merlin cried and let out a loud wail.

Arthur's heart sank and he clenched his jaw in anger.

"Awe, Merlin," Arthur said and pulled him into a hug. Merlin struggled against him but in the end clutched Arthur's tunic.

"You know that's not true," Arthur said in Merlin's ear.

"Really?" Merlin mumbled."Your my best friend, Merlin," Arthur said quietly. Merlin pulled back."Your mine too!" Merlin cried. Arthur smiled a genuine smile.

"Gaius, not to mention Morgana and Gwen, are very worried about you," Arthur said.

"Sorry," Merlin whispered.

"It's OK. Just don't run away again," Arthur said and Merlin nodded. Very quickly Merlin leant forward and kissed Arthur's cheek. He pulled back and both boys blushed."Let's get you back," Arthur coughed and together they headed back.

Arthur ran into Morgana and Gwen who quickly swooped Merlin up into a hug."Your alright!" They cried."Take him to, Gaius," Arthur ordered."Where are you going?" Morgana asked."To settle something," Arthur growled and stalked off.

Arthur found him in his chambers. Oliver stood up and looked confused. Arthur grabbed the front of his tunic and slammed him against the wall."Listen here. If you ever go near, Merlin, again I will hang you up by your thumbs in the dungeons for a month," Arthur growled."Sire-" Oliver stuttered."Don't speak. Do you understand?" Arthur growled. Oliver nodded."Now get out of my site. You're fired," Arthur thundered and Oliver scampered away.

Arthur had to calm himself down before he went to Gaius's room. He was glad to see Merlin laughing and smiling. His eyes were still a little red but Arthur knew it would return to normal later. Arthur looked down at his hand and jumped when he saw blue light appear in his hands. He looked up at Merlin who's eyes were fading from gold to blue and he had a big grin on his face.

_Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you enjoyed it._


	5. Bump in the night

_Once again all you reviews are amazing! Thank you all so much for your support! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and thanks! I DON'T OWN MERLIN!_

**Chapter 5: Bump in the night **

Merlin had been fiver years old for three days now and it was nearing a new day. Gaius hadn't found anything in his books that could change Merlin back. Gaius looked worriedly at Merlin who was sitting at their table eating the dinner Gaius had cooked. Gaius sat opposite him and was looking at him carefully.

Merlin was using his magic at the moment. Gaius wasn't sure he was aware he was doing it.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah?" Merlin looked up."Are you doing that on purpose?" Gaius asked, indicating to the bubbles he was making in his goblet.

Merlin looked at it and frowned."No," Merlin answered. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not," Gaius smiled and Merlin looked relieved.

He put Merlin to bed, tucking him in and kissing his head and pulling the covers over his sighed. Merlin couldn't stay here. He needed information from Hunith. She would know how powerful Merlin was at this age. He would have to take a trip to Ealdor.

Gaius dressed in his bed clothes and climbed into bed. He would talk to the king in the morning.

Gaius was woken by Merlin climbing on the bed and grinning at him."Morning," Merlin said happily. Gaius smiled and got up. He made breakfast for the two and they sat down.

"Merlin. How would you like to make a trip?" Gaius asked."Where too?" Merlin asked, cocking his head to one side."To Ealdor," Gaius said. Merlin's face lit up."I get to see mother?" Merlin asked."Yes," Gaius smiled. Merlin let out a squeal and jumped up and hugged Gaius.

"When do we go?" he asked, eyes alight with excitement.

"Hopefully today," Gaius said. Merlin dashed to his room and Gaius chuckled.

Gaius stood in Merlin's door way and watched as he begun collecting things around his room. Gaius sighed. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. He smiled as he saw Morgana smiling at him."Good morning, Gaius," Morgana smiled happily.

"Morgana, how are you today?" Gaius asked polity."I'm fine. I was going to offer to look after Merlin today," Morgana said.

"If you wouldn't mind," Gaius said. "I need to talk to Uther about taking a trip."

"A trip?" Morgana asked, confused."It's not safe here for Merlin. He was doing magic and he didn't even realize," Gaius sighed. "I need to speak to Hunith, Merlin's mother."

"Of course," Morgana said."Morgana!" Merlin cried, running out of his room."Morgana, is going to watch you for a moment while I talk to, Uther," Gaius said.

Merlin visibly shuddered at the name but he nodded all the same.

Gaius walked the length of the hall and came to a stop in front of Uther and Arthur."Gaius, have you found a way to turn, Merlin back?" Uther asked and Arthur looked up sharply."Not yet, sire. However, I have a friend in a nearby village who may be able to help. I intend to leave today as soon as possible," Gaius lied.

"Of course," Uther said. "I will send a knight to aid you."

"I could travel with, Gaius," Arthur said.

Uther looked at Arthur.

"It would give me a chance to see the nearby villages in our kingdom. I was going to check on them later this week but I could go now," Arthur said .

Uther stayed silent."Very well. Arthur will aid you," Uther said. Gaius bowed and the two men walked out.

"I'll meet you by the stables as soon as your ready," Arthur said and walked off in the other direction.

Gaius went back to his chambers and began packing both him and Merlin. He took enough things for a few days. Morgana was wonderful, keeping Merlin occupied while Gaius packed. Morgana walked with them down to the stables and Arthur was waiting patiently for them.

Arthur helped Gaius load the horses.

"Merlin, you'll be riding with me," Arthur said and Merlin grinned.

"Bye, Merlin. Be safe," Morgana said, giving him a hug. Merlin gave her a squeeze and grinned.

They said their goodbye and Arthur lifted Merlin on the horse before swinging up behind him. Gaius mounted his horse and away they went. Arthur made sure that Merlin had a tight grip on the reins and Arthur had an arm around Merlin's waist so he wouldn't fall.

They rode in silence for a while until Merlin got bored and started humming.

Merlin also started to magic by turning his neckerchief different colors. Arthur watched fascinated.

They rode on, stopping occasionally to go to relieve themselves but continued until the sun was setting. They dismounted in a clearing and tied to horses up and got them water. Merlin scrambled after Arthur as he went to collect fire wood and Gaius watched with a smile as they came back together, Arthur carrying a big pile of wood and Merlin carrying some small sticks.

Arthur tried to the get the fire going. Merlin grinned and his eyes flashed gold and the fire roared to life.

"Thank you," Arthur smiled and Merlin grinned back. Arthur was beginning to feel more comfortable with Merlin's magic.

They cooked dinner and they hungrily. After having finished eating they unrolled the bedrolls and laid down."I'll keep watch," Arthur said, gripping his sword.

"Thank you, sire," Gaius said. Arthur nodded and watched as Merlin curled up in a ball under his blanket.

Gaius and Merlin both fell asleep quickly.

Arthur stoked the fire and sat close to it to stay warm.

He heard a twig snap and looked up. He turned as he saw a very sleepy Merlin walking to him."What are you doing awake?" Arthur asked and Merlin sat himself down on the same log as Arthur.

"I heard a noise," Merlin said quietly. Arthur had an internal debate and eventually wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulder and pulled him close.

"I'm scared," Merlin admitted quietly."You have nothing to worry about with me here," Arthur smirked. "After all I am the Prince of Camelot."

"You're a prat," Merlin yawned. Arthur chuckled. He was glad some things about Merlin hadn't changed.

"Go to sleep Merlin," Arthur said quietly. Merlin yawned and snuggled deeply into Arthur seeking warmth.

Neither noticed Gaius watching the two of them with a smile on his face.

They set off early in the morning, eager to get to Ealdor. They arrived around the middle of the day. Merlin once again rode with Arthur and they set a fast pace to get their. Merlin squirmed in excitement as Ealdor came into view. He laughed and clapped his hand resulting in him nearly falling of the horse. Lucky Arthur had quick reflexes and grabbed him by the waist before he could fall.

The galloped in to the village and got many stares. When they got to Hunith's home Merlin impatiently shoved Arthur off the horse and Arthur only just managed to stay on his feet.

He lifted Merlin off as Hunith opened the door. Her eyes went wide as she saw them and she rushed to them.

"Gaius!" Hunith cried and pulled him into a hug."Hunith, it has been to long," Gaius smiled and hugged her tightly."That it has."

She looked to Arthur and gave a bow."Sire," Hunith bowed."It is good to see you again," Arthur smiled.

"What brings you here? Is Merlin OK?" Hunith asked in a rush.

"Well-" Arthur begun but Merlin cut him off."MOTHER!" Merlin cried and ran towards her. Hunith gasped and Merlin flung herself into her arms."Merlin!" Hunith gasped and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" Hunith gasped.

"Merlin saved my life from a sorcerer," Arthur explained.

"O my boy," Hunith sighed softly and hugged him more tightly.

"Hunith, we need your help," Gaius said and Hunith looked up at him.

"With what?" Hunith asked."In turning, Merlin back," Arthur said. Hunith nodded.

"Come inside," Hunith said and she led them into her home.

_Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Powerful he be

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are all so great! I never expected the story to get so many story alerts or favorite story! So thanks to you all! I DON'T OWN MERLIN!_

**Chapter 6: Powerful he be**

"I'm not sure how much help I can be," Hunith sighed as she got them all a drink. Merlin gulped his down all at once and Hunith chuckled at her son."Tell me what happened," Hunith launched into the story, telling her how they were out hunting and a sorcerer had appeared with the intent to attack Arthur but Merlin had bravely thrown him out of the way, taking the spell for him.

"I don't understand why he wanted to turn me into a child though," Arthur said, looking to Gaius."Your much more vulnerable as a child," Gaius explained. "You would be far more easier to get a hold off and you would be to little to defend your self."

"That makes sense," Arthur said, watching Merlin play with horse that had been carved out of wood.

"And what do you need from me?" Hunith asked. "I'm not sure that I can help."

"I have some questions about, Merlin," Gaius began. Merlin looked up as he heard his name.

Hunith cocked her head to one side."Just how powerful is, Merlin?" Gaius asked."I'm not sure," Hunith said slowly. "He was moving things before he could talk."

"What kind of magic did he use?" Gaius asked. Arthur listened intently, eager to learn of Merlin's past.

"Well, he grew flowers once," Hunith said, trying to remember. "he boiled water, he cleaned his room with magic instead of by hand."

Hunith looked to Merlin."He healed me once," Hunith remembered."He healed you? How old was he?" Gaius asked, stunned."I think he was two," Hunith said.

"Is that good?" Arthur asked."It's extraordinary. Healing a wound takes a great amount of magic," Gaius said in awe.

Merlin grinned up at them."How is this helping him?" Hunith asked."It takes a lot of magic to change ones body. Merlin, is very powerful. The spell could of done a lot worse."

"How could this be worse?" Arthur asked."He could of lost all his memories and only kept the ones he gained as he grew to the age of five," Gaius explained.

"That is bad," Arthur agreed.

"And you don't know how to change him back?" Hunith asked, a worried look on her face."I haven't been able to find anything," Gaius said. "But I think it will need a powerful being to change him back."

Everyone sat in silence. Hunith looked worriedly at Merlin, Arthur clenched his hand in anger and Gaius looked older than usual."Why not ask the dragon," Merlin said, looking up from his toy horse.

They all turned to stare at Merlin."What?" Hunith asked."The dragon, under the castle," Merlin explained.

"Of course," Gaius breathed."You want to ask a dragon for help?" Arthur asked weakly.

"A dragon has very powerful magic and it's from the old religion," Gaius said, splitting into a wide stared at Merlin who was grinning at him."And you didn't suggest this at, Camelot because?" Arthur drawled, still trying to get his head around asking a dragon for help.

"You didn't ask," Merlin shrugged and grinned more widely.

Arthur rolled his eyes and Hunith smiled at the two boys.

"We will have to sneak down to the dragon. Uther will never allow it," Gaius said.

"That entrance is heavily guarded," Arthur said thoughtfully."It's not that hard to get past them," Merlin chuckled, still playing with his horse."Merlin! You haven't been sneaking past guards have you?" Hunith gasped.

"No," Merlin lied."You could get in so much trouble if you are caught," Hunith said."Sorry mum," Merlin said quietly. Hunith sighed and shook her head.

"You've been down to see the dragon," Arthur asked, mouth falling open."Yeah, he's the one who told me bout our destiny," Merlin said with a grin.

"Our destiny?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, how you are going to be the greatest king who unites Albion and I help you become that king by saving you all the time," Merlin said with a cheeky grin.

Arthur sat there stunned. His destiny. Surely Merlin was making this up. He stared at the young warlock. Hunith and Gaius shared worried looks, thinking maybe Merlin had gone to far in informing the prince of certain things.

"The greatest King," Arthur muttered weakly."Yeah, but it's OK, you have me to help you," Merlin grinned and stood up, hugging Arthur. "And besides, we all know you are going to be a good king."

"Merlin's right. You will be a wonderful, kind, caring king," Hunith smiled. Arthur smiled and blushed."We can see that now," Gaius said warmly.

"Thank you," Arthur said sincerely.

Hunith and Gaius smiled at him and Merlin grinned brightly." Excuse me while I start dinner," Hunith said."Allow me to help," Arthur said, standing."No need sire. You have had a long day," Hunith smiled. Merlin jumped up and followed his mother around the house. He used his magic to start a fire and boil the water.

Hunith shuffled Merlin away from the hot things and Merlin eagerly showed Arthur some more of his magic.

Arthur had began to notice that Merlin was becoming more and more like a five year old. He had quietly asked Gaius about this while Merlin was distracted in trying cleaning Arthur's boots and Gaius had answered that the longer the Merlin was a fiver year old the more he would revert to a five year old. The troubled Arthur. He needed Merlin to go back to his old self.

Hunith served dinner chicken. Arthur has had better but he wasn't about to tell Hunith that, not after all that she had done for him.

Merlin eagerly sat next to Arthur and Arthur chuckled as he could barely sit still and was always finding a way to touch him. Hunith smiled lovingly at Merlin and gave Arthur sly glances. This confused Arthur and he was sure she was implying something but he couldn't tell what.

Merlin cleaned the dishes with his magic, his eyes flashing that brilliant gold.

"You and Merlin can stay in his room," Hunith said, leading Arthur to the room he had stayed in once before."Thank you, Hunith," Arthur said sincerely."Thank you, Arthur. For everything. For looking out for Merlin and accepting him," Hunith said. Squeezing his arm affectionately. Arthur smiled, embarrassed."Merlin, can be a handful," Arthur chuckled. Hunith laughed loudly."He was worse when he was two," Hunith chuckled in memory. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Arthur said."Night, Merlin," Hunith said, kissing her son. Merlin grinned and hugged his mother tightly.

"Night! I love you," Merlin grinned. Hunith smiled fondly and disappeared out the door. Arthur felt a small pang of jealously, having never been able to tell his mother he loved her or feel her kiss.

Arthur laid down on the ground, bringing the blanket up around him.

Merlin looked at his bed and frowned. He grabbed his bed roll and dragged it over to Arthur's so they were right next to each other, stumbling slightly. Arthur watched amused. Merlin laid down and brought the blanket over him and snuggled up close to Arthur and grinned brightly at him.

He grinned, quick as lightning he leaned up and kissed Arthur's cheek, blushing red and cuddled into his side. Arthur blushed too and moved so that Merlin was tucked into his side.

"Night, Arfur," Merlin said sleepily."Night, Merlin," Arthur said quietly and listened to Merlin's breathing becoming even and deep.

Arthur watched Merlin sleep for a while. Even though he was five he still had that innocent look about him. And Arthur realized how lucky he was to have such an amazing friend who would put his life on the line for him.

Arthur felt his eyes getting heavy and he fell into a deep slumber.

Before heading to bed herself, Hunith checked on the two boys and smiled as she saw the cuddled up together. They really were two sides of the same coin.

_Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading and please review!_


	7. The dragon

_All your reviews are amazing and I want to thank you all so much for your support! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! I DON'T OWN MERLIN._

**Chapter 7: The dragon**

Arthur woke with a grunt as he felt something dig into his stomach. His eyes snapped open and saw Merlin crawling over him and dashing out of the room. Arthur groaned. Why he couldn't of walked around was beyond him. Arthur sat up, resting on his elbows, before pulling him self up in the to the sitting position. He stretched and pulled back the blanket and headed out into the kitchen.

He found Gaius sitting at the table and Hunith and Merlin were no where to be seen."Good morning, sire," Gaius smiled.

"Morning, Gaius," Arthur smiled back, sitting down. "Will we be heading out today or would you like another day here?"

"I think we should head back to Camelot and see the dragon as soon as possible," Gaius said. Arthur nodded, pleased that Gaius wanted to get back to Camelot.

"We'll leave after breakfast," Arthur said.

The door opened and Hunith came in, carrying some carrots. She smiled and greeted them good morning."Where's, Merlin?" Arthur asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Hunith smiled."He's in there," Hunith said, pointing to another room.

Hunith served breakfast (porridge) and Merlin came out, grinning. He tucked into his breakfast and ate quickly.

Gaius finished and started packing their things up.

"I see you will be leaving soon," Hunith said quietly."Yes, as soon as possible so that we can get Merlin back to normal," Arthur said. Hunith nodded and helped them pack up.

Arthur packed the horses while Gaius and Merlin said goodbye.

"Be safe, my dear," Gaius said and kissed her cheek.

"I don't want to go," Merlin sniffed. Hunith smiled and picked Merlin up, hugging him tightly.

"We will see each other soon," Hunith said. Merlin sniffed and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"But I miss you," Merlin sniffed."And I miss you," Hunith sighed. She kissed his cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Come now. It's time for you to go," Hunith said. Merlin hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. Hunith set him down and Merlin walked to Arthur.

"Goodbye, Hunith. Hopefully I will see you again on better circumstances," Arthur smiled and Hunith chuckled."Good luck, sire," Hunith smiled. Arthur lifted Merlin onto the horse and swung up after him.

They rode away and Merlin twisted, waving goodbye until he could no longer see his mother.

They arrived back in Camelot the next day, having spent the night again on the forest floor. Morgana and Gwen met them, waiting on the castle steps and their faces fell as they saw that Merlin was still a five year old."O no!" gasped Gwen as Arthur dismounted and pulled Merlin down as well.

"You didn't change him back," Morgana whispered."No," Arthur said. "But we know how."

Both girls gasped and broke into smile."How?" they gasped.

"It's best you don't know," Arthur said bluntly and quickly walked passed them.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked."To tell my father I'm back to avoid suspicion," Arthur called back and disappeared into the castle.

Gaius unpacked the horses and several stable boys to the horses back to the stables. Merlin followed his uncle back to his chambers.

Morgana and Gwen stayed with Gaius and Merlin, waiting for Arthur to come back. They waited and waited. Gaius prepared them something to eat as it got later.

Merlin had just finished his dinner when the door opened and Arthur quickly entered, slamming the door shut behind him."Arthur!" Merlin cried happily.

"Where have you been?" Morgana asked angrily."With father. I told him I was retiring early," Arthur said. "Now, we can change Merlin back."

"And how are you going to do that?" Gwen asked."Like I said. It's better that you don't know," Arthur said.

"What if we can help?" Morgana asked stubbornly.

"Actually you can," Arthur said, suddenly smiling. Morgana looked smug.

"Excellent," Morgana smirked."You can make sure that we aren't followed," Arthur smiled.

Morgana's smirk fell and she gaped at Arthur. Merlin giggled and Arthur winked at him."Fine," snapped Morgana and she grabbed Gwen and the two walked out."When do we go?" Merlin asked.

"Now," Arthur said.

Quietly and carefully Merlin, Arthur and Gaius made their way down to the dungeons were they could sneak to the dragon. Arthur went first and checked to see if the coast was clear. Merlin and Gaius sneaked after him. Merlin stumbled and Arthur caught him before he could fall. Quickly he picked Merlin up and swung him on to his back. Merlin wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his cheek to his.

They made their way down their quickly. Then came their first problem. The guards. They were playing a board game, throwing dice. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the dice went flying of the bench. Both guards stood. The dice rolled out of their reach and out of site. The two guards looked at each other and quickly disappeared out of view to retrieve them. Merlin chuckled, it vibrating though his body and Arthur smirked. Quickly the three of them dashed past, Arthur grabbing a torch and they were making their way down to the dragon.

They came to a halt in the cave and Arthur looked around. It was huge. Merlin squirmed and Arthur let him down."Where is it?" Arthur asked."Dragon?" Merlin called. Arthur leapt back in shock as the dragon appeared out of know where.

"Well, well, well. What have you done this time, Merlin?" the dragon asked, sounding amused."Not my fault," Merlin growled.

"Gaius, long time no see," the dragon mused. Gaius bowed his head."And Prince Arthur. Now that is a surprise," the dragon chuckled. "a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You know me?" Arthur asked, stunned."Of course. You have a great destiny ahead of you," The dragon said.

"I told him," Merlin grinned proudly. The dragon chuckled."You have been under the spell far to long young warlock," the dragon mused. "Any longer and you may forever stay at five year old."

"Can you change him back?" Gaius asked.

"It is powerful magic that holds him," the dragon mused.

"Can you or can you not do it?" Arthur asked, getting irritated. He just wanted Merlin back."Fear not, young prince, you shall have your Merlin back," the dragon chuckled. Arthur blushed.

"not yet he isn't mine," Arthur mumbled."Are you ready, young warlock?" the dragon asked. Merlin nodded eagerly. With a great big breath they dragon began to blow. A warm, golden glow encompassed his body. Gaius and Arthur stepped back.

It began to cloud around him and Arthur could only watch as he fell slowly to the ground and then he was cocooned in the hazy cloud of magic.

The dragon stopped and the cloud began to fade and there was Merlin. He was once again old, tall, the same he was before the spell had been placed on him. Arthur grinned and blushed as he saw he was naked with only a little cloth around his waist."He is naturally restored," the dragon said.

"Thank you," Arthur said sincerely. The dragon bowed."You have a great destiny, Arthur," the dragon said. "I whish you luck."

And the dragon flew off.

"We should get him back," Gaius said. Arthur took of his jacket and wrapped it around Merlin before lifting him into his arms. Merlin was still unconscious and it took a little longer to get back to Gaius's chambers.

Morgana and Gwen gasped when they saw them and ushered them in to Gaius's chambers. Arthur put Merlin in his room, pulling the blankets tight around him before dropping a kiss on his forehead.

Arthur came back out to see them all grinning.

"Thank you. All of you," Gaius said, deeply pleased."Your welcome," they said.

"I'll come by tomorrow to see him," Arthur said and with that they all left.

Merlin mumbled in his sleep and under the castle the dragon chuckled.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be the last one!_


	8. Mine

_Last chapter! Hope you enjoy and thank you all for reading this! I DON'T OWN MERLIN_

**Chapter 8: Mine**

Arthur slept well considering everything that had happened in the past few days. When he woke he felt his heart flutter and he was eager to see Merlin. He dressed himself and waited for breakfast to be served. He looked up as the door opened and he couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face."Didn't we have a conversation about knocking?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked up and grinned, a red tinge on his cheekbones.

"I remember something about that," Merlin shrugged, putting the breakfast tray down on the table.

Arthur stood up and Merlin straightened."glad to see that you are you again," Arthur said, circling Merlin."Yeah, me too," Merlin shifted. He watched as Arthur circled him."So you remember everything that's happened this week?" Arthur asked. Merlin blushed bright red and Arthur chuckled."I'll take that as a yes."

Arthur continued to circle Merlin."Thank you," Merlin said quietly. Arthur looked confused. "For turning me back and accepting my magic."

Arthur smiled."I still have to find a way to punish you for lying," Arthur said thoughtfully. "And throwing a book at me."

Merlin blushed and chuckled nervously.

"You had good reflexes," Merlin said as a compliment.

"You seemed rather impressed by that," Arthur commented and grinned at Merlin's blush got deeper.

"I'm impressed by all of you," Merlin said quietly, his eyes scanning over Merlin.

Arthur stopped circling Merlin, grabbed his arms and yanked him close. Bowing his head slightly he crashed his lips to Merlin's. Merlin's lips burned and he gripped Arthur's arms as his moved against Arthur's. They were soft and warm. Arthur arms trailed down Merlin's body and settled on his hips, pulling him flush against his body. Arthur ran his tongue lightly along Merlin's bottom lip, worrying he may of gone to far but Merlin moaned softly and parted his lips and his own tongue ran along Arthur's lips.

Arthur gasped and Merlin grinned. He moved his hands from Arthur's arms and ran his thumb along his jaw line before sliding one arm around his neck and threading his other though his hair, drawing himself even closer."I'm so glad your back," Arthur growled softly before crushing his lips against Merlin's again. Merlin moaned in agreement. They stepped backwards, going until the hit the bed and stumbled on to it.

Arthur shifted him self more comfortably onto the bed before pulling Merlin closer so he straddled his hips.

"You and me both," Merlin gasped as Arthur rolled them over, pinning Merlin beneath him. Arthur kissed Merlin's jaw line moving to his neck and kissed it lightly. He grinned as Merlin let out soft moan. He had found a sensitive spot.

"No idea...how long...I've waited," Merlin panted and Arthur growled."Why didn't you say anything," Arthur mumbled against his neck."Tried," Merlin muttered, fingers threading through Arthur's hair."Not heard enough," Arthur murmured. Merlin let out a breathy laugh.

Arthur crashed his lips back to Merlin's, his tongue slipping past his parted lips and seeking Merlin's. Arthur's thumbs drew circles on Merlin's skin. Arthur groaned as Merlin's hips arched. He pulled away, panting. Merlin's breath was ragged and his lips pink and swollen.

"Destiny," murmured Arthur quietly.

"Couldn't of asked for a better one," Merlin grinned and Arthur chuckled, leaning his forehead against Merlin's.

Arthur stared into Merlin's blues eyes which stared back into his. Merlin's fingers left Arthur's hair and trialed down his chest and settled on his heart which was thumping loudly in his chest."Yours," Arthur said softly, his lips gently touching Merlin's. Merlin reached down and dragged Arthur's hand from his hip to chest where his heart was."Yours," Merlin said.

Arthur grinned and pressed his lips firmly to Merlin's.

The laid there, tongues battling for dominance, hands roaming, feeling skin on skin.

Arthur's breakfast laid forgotten. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything around them, focusing on what they had been missing.

Reluctantly Arthur pulled away and laid next to Merlin. Both were panting, chests heaving. Merlin shyly reached down and threaded his fingers through Arthur's.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly.

'hmm?"

"I love you," Merlin said, holding his breath. Arthur leaned up and searched his eyes. He grinned and set a soft kiss on his lips."I love you too."

"But I already knew that," Arthur drawled. Merlin looked confused.

"What?" He gasped."As a child you were very clingy," Arthur smirked."I was not!" Merlin huffed."If I remember correctly, which I do, you only wanted to play with me," Arthur smirked.

"That's because Morgana and Gwen would of played dress ups with me," Merlin whined."And you were eager to show of your magic to me," Arthur continued, ignoring Merlin."I wasn't in my right mind," Merlin muttered.

"What was it like?" Arthur asked, intrigued. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"It was strange," Merlin said thoughtfully. "I knew everything that had happened and I tried to be mature but every time I tried it just came out childish."

Arthur nodded.

"You were childish," Arthur muttered after a while. Merlin hit Arthur who just laughed.

"Bully."

"Thank you," Arthur said and Merlin looked up at him confused. "For saving me. Pushing me out of the way."

"Well, imagine what you would of been like as a child," Merlin teased."A far better and polite one than you," Arthur teased back."I'm cuter," Merlin threw in.

"Now that I don't disagree with," Arthur smiled and Merlin blushed.

"We had better get up," Arthur said, sighing but made no move."Do we have to?" Merlin asked."Yes."

"How about in a while?" Merlin bargained.

"Sounds good to me," Arthur grinned and pinned Merlin beneath him again."Your mine now," Arthur said, kissing his lips."Always," Merlin replied and the two got lost in themselves again.

Outside Morgana and Gwen were squealing silently into the hands in delight, happy that they had finally found each other and that all it took was for Merlin to get changed into a child."If I had known that," Morgana said. "I would of done it ages ago.""You and me both," Gwen agreed and they went into silent the castle the dragon smiled and chuckled in delight.

"The greatest destiny the world will ever know," the dragon murmured.

_So that's it! The end! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all so much for reading!_

_I uploaded these last chapters all together because I'm going on a camp for a week and I couldn't leave you hanging for that long!_

_Don't forget to review and thank you all so much!_

_Check out my other Merlin stories while you here!_

_Thanks again!_

_Laura!_


End file.
